A twist on Twilight
by Arunakrato15
Summary: A Twist on the twilight saga by stephine myer my way inserted charaters also
1. The Strange Dream, not so ordinary Day

**Note: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Idea's those are all Stephine Myery's Notes**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Charaters either:**

Chapter One 

The Strange Dream and An Not So Ordinary Day

_ As I made my way through, the dark mist filled forest. In late November, I was making my usual daily routes that I take every day just for fun. But this time it was different I saw something, a girl about my age 15 she had short black hair, green eyes and was wearing the same thing as me except she had a white t shirt on and I had a green one on. My shoes were black, black sneakers to be exact along with hers and we both had a pair of dark blue Levi brand jeans on. Although dad *Charlie* hates it when I take after my sister Bella, and tend to get reckless, and curious sometimes. _

*BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ*

The alarm clock goes off for school. There's a knock, on my bedroom door. It's my sister Bella, "Desirae Grace Swan, time to wake up, remember today's the big day for all of us Charlie, me and you it's picture day". Bella has her red wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail her favorite jean jacket with white t shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Alright Bella *argh* I hate picture day"! So then I got out of bed that was wooden, with a hard oak headboard and has a green blanket spread on it, with two white pillows with yellow pillowcases' over top of them.

I got dressed in brown short sleeved shirt that has a picture of a silver full moon with a black silver shimmery wolf howling at the full moon on it. With that I'm wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. I pulled my dark blonde also wavy hair up into a ponytail with my front bangs off to the side behind my left ear letting a few strands go behind my right ear.

"Des its dad are u okay u need help with anything" Charlie said as he stood in the door way of my bedroom his elbow pressed against the door jam. "No dad I'm fine I got everything under control" I say as I grab my tan two strapped backpack, and duck under his arm as I walked out of my bedroom.

Down on the kitchen table I saw a blueberry frosted unopened pop tart package so I took it, shoved it in my black jean jacket to eat on the way to school.

"Desirae, you want a ride to school in the truck instead of the bus I'm happy to drive you If u want" my sister Bella hollered from where her truck was parked on the side of the driveway. Yelling goodbye to Charlie, on my way out to the white porch, and to my sister's faded red truck.


	2. The Ride to school Spilt Pop Tarts

**Note: I do not own any of Stephine Myers Work **

**Note; I don't own any of the Charater's/ Cast**

Chapter Two

The Ride To School- Spilt Pop Tarts 

Durring the ride to school I changed the radio station to 96.1 Kiss FM because the previous station 3WS station was starting to bug me.

"Hey Bella do u want any of my frosted blueberry pop tart that I grabbed off of the wooden kitchen table before I left the house this morning" I ask her as I open the Pop Tart package, and as she pulls out of our short driveway on the way to Forks High School.

"Uh no Des I had one before I left the house this morning while u were still getting ready for school today"

Bella said while she drove and pulling into the Student Parking Lot of Forks High. There stood Jessica, Eric, Mike, and Angela all gatherd by School front doors. Just then out of nowhere the Cullens showed up. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper all show up in a black Jeep.

"Bella" Edward yells as he walks over to my sister leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips, while I roll my eyes in borededom of like oh c'mon. "Hey Des Emmet says as he comes up behind me picking me up by my waist useing his vampire strengh and spins me around "happy picture day kid, today is March 10th right"? He said as he put me on the ground again.

"Yeah and today is picture day".

I say as we all go inside of the main building of the school.


	3. Pictures

**Note: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Idea's those are all Stephanie Myers's Notes**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters either:**

Chapter 3

Pictures 

"Next" One of the photographers said. As I stood on the right side of the auditorium's stage.

"Des" My big sister Bella said as she stood behind me.

"What" I said as I turn to look at her.

"Go it's your turn" Bella said as she pointed to the empty gray round stool.

With the gray background that everyone had to get because that was the only color that you could choose from.

I go up sit down although the bright lights are shining in my baby blue eyes but nobody can help that though. "Smile" the brown haired photographer said as she pushed the button for the expensive black camera to flash. So I gave the best white teethed smile I could give.

When my picture was done being taken I jumped down off the three foot high lightly stained wooden stage. I walked up the long brown carpeted isle of the auditorium. I opened the heavy brown wooded metal door of the auditorium, and then went to my last class.


	4. Joy Run through the Woods

**Note: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Idea's those are all Stephanie Myers's Notes**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters either:**

Chapter 4

Joy Run In the Woods and a run in with a girl

Once I got home off the school bus from school I went upstairs into my purple painted bedroom. I dropped my backpack off on the top of my twin sized bed, and went downstairs after I got dressed in some other clothes. "Dad I called as I walked into the large living room with the big flat screen TV.

"Yeah Dez" he said back as he was sitting in his dark brown leather recliner chair watching the channel 4 news. "I'm going out to the woods for a while. I'm just going to hang out, alright? I'll be back later". I said as I walked towards the porch door.

"Alright kid" Charlie said to me as I shut the front wooden door with the black screen door.

As I walk down the steep hill side to the entrance of the woods I look up to see a very pissed off chick sitting in a emo tree. I hesitated for just a minute not sure If I should talk to her or not. She looked as if she was ready to kill somebody.

So I decided to walk up and talk to her anyway. "Hey bitch! What the fuck's wrong" I called out to her. She then death glared at me " fuck off if u know what's good for you"! she threatened.

Just then, a boy of 17 with dark brown eyes, very dark brown somewhat shaggy hair, toned (very strong), seemed to be calm tempered. He seemed to be wearing a very expensive black tuxedo. It was unbuttoned showing the white shirt underneath with a red tie. A pair of plain black dress pants with a pair of black gloves over his hands. "Holy shit that boy is drop dead gorgeous, and sexy" the chick and I said at the same exact time. He came walking up to us "what is going on here ladies?" he asked.

The girl looked at him or more like glared. "Trying not to murder this pest", she sneered.

So I then decided to say to the emo chick "yo bitch I have a pretty fuckin bad ass bitchy attitude myself so do me a favor and fuck the hell off " I said wearing my solid black and neon green, and orange paint splattered printed t-shirt with a pair of very dark Levi brand blue jeans with a pair of black sneakers.

She sneered at me. "Don't test me , I've murdered before, and I'm not afraid to do it again."

She was wearing a black half t-shirt, with skulls on the front. She was also wearing with flames at the ankles with a short black mini skirt with red flames. Skulls were above the red fiery flames the skulls look as if they have blood coming out of them. She had a belt for her daggers on her waist. On her hands she wore a pair of solid black biker fingerless gloves the type motorcyclist wear. She also had black as midnight eyes, and black reddish hair up in a middle length ponytail down her back. The girl had a sword laying beside her. The sword was in a gold sheath with flames also on it above the skulls. It had a red and gold hilt.

"Once again what is the problem here" the drop dead gorgeous sexy guy who looked about 17 asked again standing there with his arms crossed behind his back. I look over at him and said.

"Nothing it's just that both of us bitches are pissed off what about you. What the hell are you doing here"? I asked in a fearsome voice. "Well anyway girls my name is Seph Castagnier". "Well nice to meet you Seph" I say while the words hiss through my teeth.

"Well anyway my name is Desirae Swan, and Bella is my big sister but most people call me Dez" I say voice still hissy with my black sneakers are buried in the colorful dead Autumn leaves resting on the floor of the woods.


	5. Looking for her

NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARICTAR**S **

**Chapter Five Of The Twilight Twist **

**Woods And Plans **

"**So Amber Black what's your plans for this pest Seth says curiously. "I'm still here ya know" I say still in my voice still sounding a like an agitated bitch. "Wait a minute your Jacob's sister, he's awesome" I said with my fist still clenched blood seeping through and from them.**

"**Yes I am what's it to you"? Amber sneered. "I don't have plans for her but I can think of something" she said, looking at Seth slightly adoring his looks.**

**You can't do anything to me!" I exclaimed. "You wanna bet" Amber threatened as she reached for her sword and pocket full of daggers. **

"**Actually, yes I do" I replied through my gritted teeth and still bleeding hands. We would have fought but Seth got in our way between us and said. **

"**Ladies as much as I would love to watch you fight, please calm down" he said. Amber hesitated then eventually, dropped her sword. "Fine" she gritted out through her obviously clenched teeth. I calmed down also. **

_**Jesus this girl's violent, **_**I thought. For a girl she sure was egger to fight. Almost like she lived to fight. I think she did with all those weapons she owns.**

**Amber snickered at me, "you're lucky I didn't kick your face in". "You can't kick my face in" I threatened. "Wanna bet"? she threatened. "No we don't" Seth said firmly.**

**I hear my name being called "Desirae, Desirae where the hell are you kid" Charlie and his friend Henry yelled together. As they searched throughout the wooded misty area. It started to become very dark and very cold very fast. It became the dead of night. All of a sudden it started to pour down rain along with the occurring crashes of loud thunder and lightning. I stand there looking at Amber and Seth both. **

"**Shit I don't want my father, sister, or his friends to find me what should I do" I say to them both and a quite bitchy voice attitude still remaining. **

"_**What should I do" **_**Amber thought and snickered to herself. **_**Either this was how Amber always was or she just hated me. Well maybe she just hates people, that's a pretty good possibility. **_**I thought to myself. **

**The rain poured harder on my face, and head soaking my head with in about twenty minutes. Again my name is called but this time by Bella and not by my father Charlie or his friend. All of a sudden a red and goldish werewolf with purple eyes howled in the distance.**

"**Who's that" I asked.**

"**Oh that's my brother Jacob" Amber said with a slight sneer and snicker fallowing it. "Your brother's a wolf"? Seth questioned. "Werewolf" she corrected. I then had a face full of amusement. "Holy shit your brother's a werewolf" I said with the rain still pounding all around us. **

"**No shit Sherlock" Amber Sneered. I stared at the sky wishing why can't it just thunder and lighting more. Then it suddenly does. **_**"Wow that was surely fuckin on time" **_**I thought to myself" "Well maybe she died" Henry's face full of wonder and awe. **

"**Sounds like somebody's worried about you" Amber sneered. **

"**Amber" Seth warred. **

"**What? Just stating facts" she defined.**

"**Be nice " Amber said.**

"**Yeah I guess so" I said not even caring at all. "DESIRAE GRACE SWAN" Charlie continued to yell louder than before. Hennery gave up around midnight and went home, to bed. "DESIRAE WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU" Charlie yelled louder tears becoming visible in his dark brown eyes. **_**She could have died like Hennery said **_**Charlie thought to himself. **

**The wolf howled again as he ran past all three of us without stopping failing to notice me. While he was kicking up dead leaves and mud as he ran quickly past all of us.**

"**That's my older brother who just ran past" Amber said giving me on of her malicious grins that stretched across her face. "That can't be good" Amber added. **

"**Aw I miles well go home there's no use it's been two weeks I'm tired and I've searched for hours days even I'm not going to find her" Charlie started to say as he put his head down and taking a swig of his black and white canteen that was hanging around his neck and his left shoulder. So he headed home for an almost restless sleepless night.**


	6. A kidnapped Runaway

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA

**Chapter Six **

**A Kidnapped Runaway**

**The next morning I awoke in an old rundown looking abandoned grey barn hay loft. I was alone not to mention it was still pouring down cold rain. "Damn it's cold and how the hell did I get in or up here" I said buttoning up my jean jacket up another copper button. "Hey your fuckin awake" Amber said angrily. **

"**What the hell happened" I asked feeling the bleeding and burning spot running the whole way down on my right arm. "Umm lets just say you my dear got kidnapped by Amber, I just went a long with the plan because I wanted some excitement also" Seth said crossing his arms across his chest amusingly. **

***MEANWHILE IN THE SWAN'S RESIDENTS***

"**I don't know Bella where she's at we've been looking all night and now it's morning should I go back out" Charlie said with a bit of curiosity in his words with a touch of tiredness. "I know dad but it's been a friggin month what if she got killed by the people who kidnapped her" Bella said as she was headed for an emotional breakdown and covering her mouth with her left hand.**

"**Well if that child got kidnapped she could be anywhere" dad said as he pounded his hard iron fist on the black marble kitchen counter top. "I'm going down to the diner Charlie growled as he stormed out of the front door of the house.**

*******BACK IN THE DARK WOODS***

"**Plan what plan, to possibly kill me well two words not happing" I said as I got more aggressive and agitated by the second. My body had started to get colder than cold then hotter than hot than usual as I laid there on the loft. I then decided to jump down from the six foot high loft I landed right on my feet. I ran towards the heavy dark brown metal sliding door of the barn.**

"**No we won't kill you" Seth said as he stared at my now letting up bleeding arm. **

"**Yet" Amber fallowed with a sneer. **


	7. Temper's and fights fill the woods

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARATERS**

The Twilight Saga Twist 

Chapter Seven

Tempers, and Fights Fill the Wood

"Yet" I asked amused.

"Yes yet we'll kill you eventually" Amber said.

"Like when are u going to go through with this ridiculous plan just so I have the slightest Idea. Why did u kidnap me in the first place anyway" I said as I shrugged my small shoulders. "None of your damn fuckin business"! Amber sneered. "Well I sure fuckin want to know" I started yelling in a direct voice.

"To bad" Amber yelled back.

"Well fuck so much for the direct approach" I said as I bolted again for the barn's heavy door.

But due to ambers quick speed she was already there.

"_Fuck" _I thought.

" Going somewhere" Amber snickered.

"Yeah home" I hissed with a deep growl fallowing it.

"No your not" Amber threatened as she reached for her poison's daggers on her black belt.

"Seth what the hell did you just do that for" Amber said as she smacked him lop side the head then looked at me bleeding on the floor. "What you wanted me to kill her so I just stabbed her to make her death come faster" Seth sneered as he put his warrior sword back into it's sheath that laid on his right hip.

"Fuck Seth I wanted to that, well hey I'll just finish her off later" Amber said imitating him as she circled her boyfriend with a horrible look on her face. "Well she was getting on my nerves so I had to do something" Seth complained while once again putting his arms across his broad chest.

"Fine I'll finish her off in a while but in the meantime tend to her back the large gaping not to mention bleeding hole in her rather small back before Jacob or the any of the Cullen's smell it" Amber threatened as she got up into Seth's face with her midnight black eyes piercing his soul.

"What was that" he said highly amused with himself, along with Amber's ready to kill attitude and not to mention face. She growled at him violently then picked me up flung me over her shoulder, and threw me up on top of the hayloft once more. "Tend to her wounds you vermin". She sneered making him do it right in front of her.

So he stitched and gauzed my back to stop the major bleeding. "That's more like it" Amber screamed in displease. I then woke up after about a half hour or so. So I looked around. _"Nobody's here now's my chance" _I thought to myself while putting my jacket on.


	8. Jacob's Mistakes

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

**Thank you Stephanie Myer**

The Twilight Saga Twist

Chapter Eight

Jacob's Mistakes

"Bella did you find her yet did you have any luck yet Charlie" Jacob asked as he put his tan short sleeve shirt back on. "No nobody did" Charlie and Bella said at the same exact time.

"Oh damn, it's been like five months I really wanted to talk to her, I miss her so much" Jake said sadly as he walked towards the Swans house to grab some breakfast. _"I guess it's true what they say, you really don't know what you have until it's really gone. Damn it I love that little girl like she was just like a little sister to me. A younger sister or brother should be protected by their older siblings. But Bella doesn't seem to do that" _Jacob thought to himself with high hopes of finding Desirae himself while he made himself a BLT sandwich from the leftover cooked bacon that was in the fridge wrapped in a bounty brand paper towel.

"Hey Charlie, Bella I'm going to go try and look for again for about the twentieth time" Jake said confidently as he walked though the once again pouring rain his walk became more of a sprint within the time he reached the woods.

"DESIRAE" he yelled loudly as he approached the run down abandoned grey looking barn. He opened the barn door ever so quietly trying not to make any noise. I looked down at him. He then saw me sitting up there with Amber and Seth conversing idea's for vile plans for what to do with me due to kidnapping me.

"Jellybean" (that was one of the nicknames I've had since I was a baby it cached on and Jake started to call me it to) he said quietly as he continued to look up.

"What the fuck get her out of here Seth" Amber said quickly with a malicious grin coming across her obviously looking angry face.

Seth nodded and then grabbed me and fled the room with me. I then heard Amber and Seth talking in the next room over.

"How'd you find us"?! Amber asked almost nicely.

"Amber honestly this is the type of place you would go" Jake answered sternly.

"So it is what about it" I heard Amber agree, I couldn't believe my ears she was actually being nice to Jacob Black! I mean sure they were siblings but Amber was just naturally down right nasty.

"I could tell Charlie, Bella, and Dad you kidnapped Des you know" I heard Jake say convincingly.

"Like I fuckin care" I heard Amber hiss and sneered voice monotone. "Nobody cares about the demon of the Black family anyway" Amber hissed.

"NOW YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT FUCKIN TRUE" Jake bellowed his words echoing throughout the room of the barn.

"Well you could be a little nicer to people, and by the way who was that Seth guy" Jake said with a stern looking face.

"Nobody" Amber said getting angry.

"Don't' lie to me Amber Diamond Black" Jake growled.

"He's a friend, that okay with you"?! Amber growled back.

"Well he seemed more than just a friend he listened to your orders, you like him don't you"

"Don't be stupid" Amber said probably blushing a bit.

"Sure Am, whatever you say". I couldn't help but let out a small snicker. Jacob Black was actually putting Amber Black his own sister down. "C'mon Des Seth said tugging my right arm. So I couldn't help but fallow because I had obviously no choice in the matter.

"Damn Seth do you have to be so fuckin grabby" I said coldly glaring at him with my death grin. My eyes changing from light blue to a deep emerald green with a slight honey color tint. "I said don't' be so fuckin grabby you asshole" I growled with a hiss coming out through my teeth in his now agitated looking face. He slapped me across the face I slapped him back across the face but three times as hard, we evidently then got into a fist fight.

After that nonsense he grabbed me again but this time even tighter on my arm and pulled me through the back door of the barn. "LET ME FUCKIN GO SETH" I screamed. As my voice echoing throughout the woods. While flocks of birds flew from out where they were perched from the surrounding trees due to my voice.

So Jacob ran past Amber thinking _this is no use I'm not going to get any answers _while almost knocking her over with his unbearable inhuman strength. "Jacob get your jackass back here" Amber said with a whip to her voice. "Try me" Jake yelled from over his shoulder bursting though the back door of the barn.

"ARGH" Amber growled deep within.

"C'mon Des" Seth said gripping my arm even tighter. "Asshole" I called strait to him and hissed in his face with a mighty deathly glare my eyes had not changed back from the dark emerald with honey tint back to blue yet as he dragged me further into the Forks woods.

"I know I am now hurry the hell up Jacob's on our tail and Amber's not to far behind him," Seth said still holding my arm I knew there' were bruises and cuts happening not to mention coming out.

Just then Jacob passed us, turned to us and stopped blocking our path.

"LET HER GO" Jake demanded.

"HELL NO" Seth said. I could hear evil snickers from a tree behind us . Not from behind the tree but in it.

"Good work Seth" we all heard as Ambers voice penetrated all of the sounds nearby. Seth nodded in honor.

"Amber Black let Desirae go right now and I mean it! I will tell dad! Jacob warned sounding extremely pissed off.

"Go ahead Jake not like give a shit everyone knows what kind of trouble I get into in La Push anyway. So why not Fork too"?! She said sounding colder than ever. If would ever be possible her words would have possibly turned into ice and shatter to bits on the ground.

Then I realized she was still in the tree. Her sword was in one hand and her daggers in the other. The weapon belt completely full of deadly weapons. "What the fuck" I said as the cuts grew deeper and the bruises began to form on both of my strong arms. "Damn you Seth" I scowled. As I scowled his grip tightened more enough to cause stopping of my blood to flow.

"Put her the hell down will you fucker" Jacob threatened as he walked over as he saw my arms starting to turn purple. "Fine Seth scowled as he threw me far into a grove of dead trees making me hit a few of them head on. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER" I yelled out at Seth tackling him to the ground. He then threw me again but extremely harder. Thus knocking my bleeding body out. I blacked out as soon as I hit the one tree head on.

"What the fuck Seth" Amber said as she hit her boyfriend across the head. "She's not even breathing now you dumbass" Jacob said as he laid me down on the ground gently. "Jake loosen up we just wanted to have a little fun, we didn't mean to kill her" Amber said in a malicious kind of voice. "She's not dead she's just knocked out really good and for a while" Seth said as he grabbed me once more but this time by the back of my shirt collar, and headed away from where everyone was.

"I can't believe you Jacob, why did you come looking for her that disgusting vermin" Amber sneered as she drew one of her daggers. "Put that down Amber Diamond Black" Jake bellowed his voice clearly echoing throughout the trees. "No she's mine now you bastard you won't be able to do anything you won't be able to find the bleeding unable to breathe unconscious girl that Seth has taken to. I don't even know where he's taken her to, to tell you the truth" Amber confessed while a tainted grin came across her face.

"Yes you do bitch, now tell me the fuckin truth Amber" Jake said as he got more aggressive with his voice at his sister.

"Hell no I'm no bitch I'm allowed to be it's who I' am". Amber said smugly.

"Amber Diamond Black tell me. Right now."

"NO"

"Yes god damn it"! Jacob said clenching his hands into fists.

"That's not going to happen."

If I was there I would have heard a ripping sound of Jakes clothes as he changed into a werewolf. He snarled at Amber from deep inside his throat. Amber held up one of her daggers in a mencilinly. "Go ahead try to kill me." She put the dagger down her eyes going lifeless. "It's what I want".

All of a sudden there was a long moment of silence.

"You want to die"? Jacob asked, changing back to human. Somehow his clothes were back on his body perfectly fine.

"What if I do? The only way I got attention was by getting into trouble. Not even our neighborhood cared about Amber Black! All they cared about was Jacob Black" Amber said poorly.

"That's not true! Jacob yelled obliviously sounding worried.

"Even you pretend to care. So just get it over with and KILL ME"! Amber yelled. "Or I'll do it myself.

"How about neither" Seth's voice thundered though the wood. " Why not prove what a good person you are" Seth voice still echoing throughout the wood.

"Good well I'm not good at all"! Amber screamed as Seth zoomed up behind her.

"If you keep thinking that way , that's what you'll be", Seth said gently as he placed his arm around her.

"Whatever", Amber answered getting frustrated.

Why did Seth have to care, at all? She was a horrible person he shouldn't care about people like her at all. He deserved better. Much better?

"Don't blow it off" Jacob said. " Seth's right" he fallowed.

"Shut the fuck up" Amber hissed.

"Stop thinking so damn negative and I will" Jake said.

"Fine"! Amber yelled. "Enough of the damn drama"!

"You done thinking negatively now"? Seth asked genuinely worried.

There was something about Amber that drew him in ; but he didn't know exactly what.

"Why do you even care Seth" Amber asked somewhat calm.

"Because I do. I don't know why, but I do". Seth confessed.

"That's stupid" Amber hissed. "Be nice" she whispered to herself.

Then she ran off away from everyone.

As that was going on I was still lying in a pile of dead wet leaves and not to mention in thick mud covering some of my wounds on my arms. I was still not breathing.

Amber got to me first though fallowed by her boyfriend Seth.

"Well, well, well lookie here your bleeding again" Seth said evilly with the same kind of grin coming across the mans face.

Just then, Jake came running up pulling me up on the run and resting me on his buff warm arms and bolted off. It started to pour down rain again. He found me by the scent of my blood. _"Shit she's still not breathing and I tried the CPR damn this is really bad should I take her to the hospital, or strait to Dr. Cullen's place" _he thought to himself. But before he could move again he was impaled with one of Amber's long sharp long dark daggers.

"ACK Amber what the hell"? Jake said as he spun around to face his younger like sinister sister. So he laid me or more like sat me up leaning on one of the surrounding dark brown dead oak tree's. "Well I guess were going to have to get serious" he growled as he transformed into is reddish gold like dark purple eyed wolf form.

"No shit" Amber hissed eye's turning blue with a perfect golden star appearing in the place where her pupil had been.

"_Since when did her eyes change I mean I know mine change when my body temperature changes from extremely hot to extremely cold, even If I get injured, and when I get angry but that's somewhat strange"! _I thought deeply to myself. I heard as clear as a bell Jacob. He gave out a deadly sounding growl from deep within his wolf throat. Shortly after; he lunged at her.

Amber for how cleaver she was moved away, slashing one of her black sharp dripping daggers at him. Although my eyes were shut and I was knocked out somehow I knew exactly what was going on at every point of the battle. I then realized that the fluid that was dripping from the dagger was poison.

As soon as she pulled the poisonous dagger out of her weaponry belt it was facing her left arm the poison run dry. _Obviously she controlled the poison within her weapons without even touching them. To my extent It finally came to my realization. Unlike the rest of her family, Amber she wasn't a werewolf neither a vampire. She practically wasn't human. She was something far beyond that she was something more sinister. A demon. "And by the looks of it, Jake just found out to._ I had thought to myself.


	9. Trying To Flee

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SPETHINE MYERS CHARATERS **

Chapter Nine of The Twilight Saga Twist

Trying To Flee

I couldn't believe it that she was a demon. Although by the looks of it , Jake didn't even fuckin know". I laid there thinking.

"Well I surely didn't see that coming" Jake said awfully surprised. Due to Amber's distraction to Jake Seth once again took Amber's silent order's and, took advantage of them quickly. He shattered me with his also inhuman strength. Seth then quickly took Amber's side. Due to Jakes swift battle with his sister.

"She's ours' now and their aint anything you can do about it, besides Seth's nearly killed the girl thanks to taking my orders to the fullest, lets just say he' happened to shatter her ribcage". Amber sneered as she stabbed her brother in the arm hitting directly into one of his vein's.

"Damn you Amber" Jake said as he begun to flinch. As he pried at the dagger that Amber had implanted in his arm. Seth took advantage of this moment and stabbed Jake with one of his own hand made swords in one of his vital spots. "ACK, damn you Amber and S-Seth" he cried out in pain. With a twisted look coming across his now pale looking face.

After getting the dagger out of his body he turned into his demon werewolf form. Since he was so clever and knew things about his sister that no one else did he hit her blind spot and thus causing her to black out. Thus he did. Putting me on his now scared arms and fled the area out of the woods with me still bleeding troubled breathing and shattered bones.


	10. ON THE WAY TO GET HELP!

**NOTE: I DO NOW OWN ANY OF STEPHINE MYERYS TWILIGHT SAGA CHARATERS.**

Chapter Ten Of the Twilight Saga Twist

Help and Meantime in the Woods

As Jake ran full speed out of the woods he started screaming at the top of his lungs "Charlie, Bella I found her, I found her"! "Jake" Charlie said in shock. As he practically jumped right out of his lawn chair. "Bella c'mon Jake's found her, Jake's found Desirae" Charlie yelled up the stairwell as he ran inside to fetch his car keys. "Great he's found Des thank god" Bella said as she breathed a sigh of relief. She ran down the stairs, and out of the house towards her father and facing the woods.

"Charlie, Charlie I found her, ugh she's not breathing to well though, her ribs are shattered, she's bleeding really bad, and so am I" Jake said as he gasped for air laying me on the cool wet dewed grass of the back yard.

"Dad, we got to get her to the Hospital, Dr. Carlisle he's the main doctor there he'll know what to do, besides today's August 28th her birthday's tomorrow". My sister said in a rush with a touch of worry. "Don't threat to much she has a pulse but not as fast as it should be" Charlie said kneeling down on his knee's timing my pulse on my somewhat pale looking neck. "We got to get her to the Hospital and quick to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen" Jake said in a rushed sounding voice.

"Damn tomorrow's her birthday to" Charlie cursed as he put me into the backseat of the police cruiser Bella and Jake looked at him agitatedly. "Guys we'll get there faster" he said as he shut the back door of the police cruiser. "Now are you two coming with me or not" Charlie said as he swiftly got into the drivers seat of the vehicle. Bella and Jake hesitated a few seconds before making the decision "yeah of course were coming dad" Bella said as she pulled Jake along with her. Bella got into the passenger's side up front and Jake sat in the back. They rushed to Forks Main Hospital Emergency Room.

"C'mon Dez I know your in pain and your tired but please you have to stay with us your stronger than this I've seen you stronger than this, please, please, please don't' give up don't' die on us" Jake said worriedly as he held me in his strong warm buff muscled arms. As we drove to the Hospital.

With that the police cruiser we all got to the Hospital in record time. "Dad what if she doesn't make it, dad what if she's dying" Bella said worriedly. "I don't know Bells I just hope she does get through this" Charlie said a little huskily as they pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital. As Jake carried me in, in his strong arms.


	11. Back in the Forks woods

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPINE MYER'S CHARATERS FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Chapter Eleven of the Twilight Saga Twist

Back in the Woods

"Seth" Amber sneered as she got up from her oh so terrible set back from her brother. "Whoa Amber easy does it" Seth said tiredly sitting against an awfully old dead tree trunk. "Where, where the hell did they go where are they where's Des and Jake Seth" Amber said getting furious. "Honey they got away damn she's probably at the Hospital already most likely getting treated" Seth replied as he put his arm around Amber's waist.

"Argh, and to think tomorrow's both our birthday's, hers and mine, August 29th " Amber said clenching her teeth together along with both of her hand's. "So I'll be able to spend it with you" Seth said trying to calm his girlfriend down. "Yeah I know but there was something different, something unusual about her though, but I can't tell what it is. But she's definitely got some different blood traits in her I can tell" Amber said almost definite voice.

"Well I haven't the slightest clue without some type of blood test or something" Seth said as he shrugged his shoulders and climbed onto a low tree branch.

"Well Amber you must remember she could have blood traits of the Cullen's and she might not even know it from what happened to her when she was about two so remember that no matter what" Seth said as he held his hands together in front of him, "and another thing Amber she's been missing from her family for five month's strait due to our impulses" Seth said as he formed a smile on his face and leaning against the dark wooden dead tree trunk.

"You know Seth she could be all three for all as well we know right" Amber said curiously and calm. "Yeah who knows" Seth said as he agreed with his girlfriend.

"Blood I smell blood and it's a vampires blood to" Amber said on full alert.


	12. Encounter with the bad ass vampires

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPINE MYER'S CHARATERS FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

Chapter Twelve of the Twilight Saga Twist

Encounter With The Bad ass Vampires

"Well, well, well long time no see little Amber Diamond Black" James' Laurent and Victoria all said in sync repeating with an evil tone. "Oh James its you what are you three doing in these parts" Amber sneered as she threw a disgusted sight of them. That's when Seth decided to flee for awhile since he needed some time in his own isolation and to calm down.

"Well, well , well it looks like were finally all alone hmm what shall we do now knowing tomorrow is little Amber's sixteenth birthday"? James asked as he walked circling her in the fog bank as Victoria and Laurent stood side by side about five feet away watching James do what he's known for.

"James it's been like twenty years I'm turning twenty one not sixteen remember being a demon makes my appearance look younger and act a little younger" Amber said as she pulled out one of her poison filled daggers from her assortment of weapons on her black weaponry belt. "You wanna go" Amber sneered as she got all rowed up due to James appearing.

"Hah Amber, Amber, Amber don't you remember? I'm the one that increased your chances of being a demon sure u were born demon but I did u a smug favor" James said as he whispered in her left ear in a most threatening low voice. "Fuck you James like I give a shit what u did to me when I was a baby" Amber hissed at James as she punched him dead on in his pale face.

"Ah Amber now you must know by now that won't hurt me" James hissed. "Damn you, you bastard I was born with the werewolf trait and the demon trait but you fused it somehow to make my demon trait more powerful and unable to turn into a werewolf thanks a lot I really do appreciate it" Amber said truthfully.

"Well I'm glad you like it cuz your going to stay like that a demon" James sneered after crossing his arms across his broad pale chest.

"Well I sure as hell am it gives me significant power, it gives me the power to kill you James in fact it gives me power to kill all three of ya" Amber yelled her voice echoing throughout the forest and as her fist hit James's face almost useable.

"Well I'm happy you like it" James snarled as he launched forward to attack his prey on the spot. But she dodged instantly.


	13. A Cry In The Moonless Night

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS FROM TWILIGHT SAGA

**The Twilight Saga Twist**

**Chapter 13- Blood is spilt and Bones are breaking**

"**Hah you missed you shouldn't' underestimate me" Amber sneered, in an imitating voice. "Fine I Won't Underestimate you" James whined as he scoffed childishly.**

"**Would you stop acting like a fuckin child" Victoria hissed fallowed by a sneer. **

"**Shut up"! Amber yelled to the blonde.**

"**No"! Victoria said threateningly. "Then help me hold her back"! Laurant said as he reached for Amber's arm.**

"**Don't touch me you fuckin trash" Amber threatened, holding her fist to him, as he was about to grab her, a ray of black light shot at him. **

"**What the hell?!" Victoria sneered, staring wide-eyed at the spot the black light had hit. It was making the area go up in dancing flames where the ray had hit.**

**James snickered "I saw you have been controlling you demon power"! He chuckled.**

**Amber, started to grind her teeth. "I have absolute full control of all of my demon powers! I can easily beat you"**

"**Try it" Victoria sneered. **

**Amber looked to Victoria and the second their eyes locked, Victoria shrieked in agony. "Victoria* Laurant yelled in concernment. "Don't do anything innless you would like to join her" James said.**

**Laurant looked into Amber's eyes and neglected it immediately.**

"**Amber" Seth yelled as he broke through the clusters of dead trees and or under brush. "James stop him he will interfere Amber's and Victoria's fight" Laurant commanded. **

"**Victoria you bitch you going to die right here right now" Amber growled in frustration, and putting a poison embedded silver dagger to her pale neck. "Damn girl u got a firm grip" Victoria said as she gasped for air due to Ambers choke worthy grip.**


	14. Death Bed For Evil

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN STEPHINE MYERS CHARATERS**

Twilight Twist 

Chapter 14- A Death Bed For Evil

"It's to late Laurant she's already dead, and gone Amber already choked her to death" As Seth lunged himself at Laurent tearing at his darkened flesh killing him with his sword on sudden impact.

"At least I'm alive" James said; sneering, and bleeding due to the rubble that flew due to the blow of Seth's gold handled sword attack.

"Amber here take this and clean yourself up from that injury; James your gonna die" Seth said as he threw Amber the black jacket to wrap around her now severely bleeding left arm. "Thanks" Amber said as she took a deep breath. " No problem sweet heart" Seth said in a lovingly voice. "YOUR NEXT JAMES" Amber yelled as she ran as fast as she could at James's body; in a swift attempt to cut him deeper with her silver dagger.

"AGH Amber you bitch you pierced my… h-heart; James whimpered, fallowed by a gasp for air; as he struggled to breathe. "Hah now your dead, dead, dead like all the rest now rest in hell you filth filled scum" Amber hissed.

Thus all the bad ass vampires were killed later thrown into the deep cold lake and there they shall stay.


	15. A Hint Of Pumpkin Spice and Vinalla

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHINE MYERS' CHARATERS**

Twilight Twist

Chapter 15- A Hint Of Pumpkin Spice and Vanilla 

"What the hell was that about " Seth asked impatiently. "Dunno I just felt like saying it that's all" Amber said bitterly amused. "Well dear that was quite a fitting statement" Seth said trying to be a bit proper.

"Thanks I guess", Amber said cleaning the now dry blood off of Seth's black jacket.

"I can do that you know, you shouldn't, be moving your arm to much," Seth said as he walked over to Amber's side.

"I'm fine the wound _is_ healed" Amber said as she showed him her left arm. Just as she said the wound was healed, gone . Not even a red mark was left behind to show that the wound even existed In the first place.

"How"?

"I have demon blood coursing through my veins, James did it, some how I can do things beyond the impossible for the average human", she explained.

"That's how they know you, or at least or… did know you".

"Yes".

"Was it painful? Suddenly having different blood in you, I mean," Dez asked, as she walked casually into the small section of one of the waiting rooms, she was completely healed. "I don't feel pain never really did", Amber answered back.

"Well that must be a good thing right"

"Well sometimes not always, the wounds heal before they even start forming. The only sign of having new blood is the burning feeling" Amber confirmed.

"So uh you do feel pain," Seth replied

"If you call boring, pain then yes not that even care".

"So…your brother, he mentioned you sensing something before what did he mean"?

"Lets stop talking about it shall we," Seth said. "Its getting annoying Amber just looked at him grateful for a reason to stop talking about the subject of matter, the very part of her she hated the most her blood.

"But-"

"No Seth's right it _is _annoying Amber said as she stood up to hang Seth's jacket, but instead if putting it somewhere warm, a dark light engulfed it and she dropped it in the lit fireplace.

"Hey that's Seth's jacket"! Dez hissed. Just then Amber sighed and reached into the fire and pulled his jacket out without any harm done to it.

"How the hell did you do that" Dez asked tension building inside her.

Amber rolled her eyes in boredom. " Uh duh I'm a demon I can do the impossible".

Seth snickered, "I knew she wasn't going to do anything to it anyway". He said as he, caught his unharmed jacket as Amber tossed it to him. Where the wound was after he gave it to Amber, her scent was still there. It was a mix of cinnamon, and pumpkin spice, with a hint of vanilla.

Dez could even smell it as it passed her.

"Hey that smells pretty good! What did you put on it? Dez questioned curiously.

"Nothing" Amber replied. Amber looked to Seth her eyes showing much amusement not to mention mischief. No doubt this girl was planning something.

Suddenly Amber got up, and stretched her legs, walking passed Seth and glanced at the small cliff outside through the window.

Amber closed her eyes, and black cat ears started forming on the top of her head, when she opened her eyes her pupils turned to slits, and a solid black tail started to form it going back and forth.

"So you're a cat demon huh," Seth whispered.

"Yes, yes I am". Amber said quite bitterly.

Seth looked, turned to her to see her face close to his. He could just lean in and…. No, he needs to stop thinking like that. S=She was hot. She probably didn't like him back.

But little did he know she was thinking the same exact thing.

Until she kissed him on the lips that is….

~ END OF PART ONE ~

~ Thanks Everybody for letting me use your characters 

Thanks Fumaki, and Stephanie Myer ~


	16. Together At Last

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CAST OF CHARATERS**

**~PART TWO~**

Twilight Twist Chapter 16 What to do, what to do

"So uh I guess this means were boyfriend and girlfriend now right Amber" Seth asked as his cheeks turning pink. "yeah I guess we are" Amber smiled. "God grief but hey at least you both love each other" Dez snickered. "I'll just leave you two alone; yeah that'd be a good idea" Seth mentioned darkly, as Dez walked out of the door, down the hall to get something to eat for her now growling stomach.

"So now that were alone what do you wanna do" Amber said as she sat down on the open windowsill.

"Hmm not sure hunny you got any ideas" he said staring at Ambers sweet face.

"Yeah how's bout we go and get some ice-cream" Amber suggested glancing at a nearby Dairy Queen shop. "Sure sounds great to me" Seth said, as he thought on what he wanted to eat there. Amber grabbed his warm soft hand and led him outside; a smile clearly coming a cross both their faces.

"Hey Seth I'm making a name for you" Amber said as they entered the shop; "and that would be" he asked.

"Chris, to me you look more like a Chris than a Seth" Amber said as she moved a strand of hair that was covering his eyes.

"Chris, hmm not bad I like it" He said as a smile came across his face.

"Good cuz that's what's I'm gonna call you from now on" Amber smiled. "So Chris what do you want" Amber asked as they both approached the cash register.

"Hmm I'll have a double scoop of chocolate on a sugar cone" Amber said; and I'll have a banana split with chocolate syrup" Chris said.

"Well today's our fiftieth anniversary so everything here today is free of charge" The man employee said as he gave them their deserts.

So Amber and Chris both took a seat at one of the many tables that had windows next to them.


End file.
